The Paper Chase!
The Paper Chase! is the 32nd episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Ralph gets nominated by the civic election committee for his work on the standard, he turns into an egotistical jerk in an attempt to improve every aspect of the paper. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer is elected for a business award, but his winning is jeopardized when the Bears go on strike. He leaves the Pigs in charge of negotiation. Plot Ralph is in line for prestigious award, but he makes life unbearable for Melissa, Bert and even Schaeffer. Meanwhile, Cyril is in danger of incurring fines for having trouble in keeping labor peace within his own company. Finally, Melissa becomes fed up with Ralph's antics and leaves him high and dry. Nevertheless, she, Bert and Schaeffer change course and help him out in a time of need. As for Cyril, his problems ensue. Fortunately, for both Cyril and Ralph, things work out in the end. Characters *The Bears *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Lady Baden-Baden *Mr. Knox *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Sidekick (silent cameo) *Snag Songs * When the Sun Comes Up Trivia * The Evergreen Standard office has many clocks set for Ottawa, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Moscow, London, Paris and the Evergreen Forest. * According to Mr. Knox, he's won the Big Buck Award thrice before. * Mr. Mammoth's sidekick makes an appearance at the awards alongside Lady Baden-Baden. * In this episode after winning the award, Cyril blows a raspberry at Mr. Knox. * "When the Sun Comes Up" is performed by both Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr. In the credits, both this song and "Run With Us" are credited to them, even though "Run With Us" is only sung by Lisa Lougheed. Quotes :Ralph: What do you think of the Standard's new slogan? "The Standard meets the standard"! :Bert: Well, I've heard better. :Ralph: I'll work on it. :Pig One: (About Cyril's bears striking) But sir, the bears provide all the cheap menial labour around the place. :Cyril: No problem. You menials are cheaper. You can pick up the slack. :Pig One: That's what we were afraid of. :Melissa: Ralph, you're forgetting that the Standard was nominated for what it is. Not what you'd like it to be. :Melissa: Ralph Raccoon, what has gotten in to you? You can't treat your friends that way just because you want to win a newspaper award! :Ralph: Melissa, I'm a professional. I've been nominated editor of the year, and if I can't depend on my staff to turn the Standard into the best paper ever printed, then... :Melissa: If you keep this up, you won't have any staff! :Ralph: Have you got those photos yet, Melissa or do I have to do that to? :Melissa: They're in the camera, Ralph. I know you want the photos done properly, so you can develop them yourself! :Ralph: Oooh! Melissa, wait! Waah.. oof (Ralph trips on an ink puddle) All right then, I WILL do it myself and it'll be the best issue of the standard ever! :Ralph: Oh no! The paper! I must have slept right through! :Bert: Don't worry Ralphie boy, it's all under control. Care for a copy of the early edition? :Ralph: You mean you worked all night after I was such a... :Bert: Pain? :Melissa: Tyrant? :Schaeffer: Ogre? :Ralph: Yeah... I guess I was. I'm sorry gang. I wanted to win so badly I guess I let things get carried away. :Pig One: But sir, they did drive a hard bargain! :Cyril: And I'll drive you to the sausage factory! Gallery Angry Ralph.jpg A Little Hard On Him.jpg Down and Out.jpg 45CEABD8-2B02-48AE-90DA-513172D83B93.png 9AA15E1B-EAC3-405B-8C95-0D7B874C232F.png 27A2A1DA-2323-4613-93DC-FDE2AE1299F7.png D692D683-EEC9-4626-B15C-A39D844F0891.png 37533DA6-8F30-4894-B0E2-347FFF54D630.png A31BCC62-1F13-4A4D-B801-F44A455B332C.png 32C650AA-6695-4F55-B081-58BDDF291895.png 3A8978D6-B730-49BB-918B-5355351F91B4.png 5381C1EC-1378-4FA6-9A6C-E3EB574E7CD8.png F35D2901-1942-417E-9A89-8BE15ABABEBB.png C41A4A2E-706A-48E3-9AD0-02D766B0C62D.png 07A45298-AB20-4603-AAFF-4FF749BF1C32.png 9B240B8A-EAAA-4CA9-8CF0-739CAF070D6F.png 19A772A5-0E3A-4BDC-BB2F-4484F2C3DBF4.png 0B1D30D8-2B7A-48B4-9473-DFF133F30611.png 4DCC4253-551B-417E-8C6B-A289FB8F18FC.jpeg EA048E67-412B-4A34-9FDB-F0B8DB632535.png Cyril 7.jpg 8C9F9AA5-AF34-4375-8F7A-C2385EF4C8A6.png A07F2735-95EA-41EB-B237-73E1B85DC616.png 48FFC7FE-CAE7-4EE0-82FF-57629EA02C17.png A5CEF38D-5AE7-454A-BF8E-FE5AC8BC3561.png A99AA4CD-211C-41D5-AEBB-FFDF52AF8399.png 37 - 'Hey Knox' Cyril Blows A Raspberry At Knox.png 100 - Cyril Wearing His Suit But Without His Top Hat.png Ralph and Melissa 4.jpg 14B76C27-A015-4B4F-8F0A-B288FBCC2996.png 4A831FD9-2D02-40CC-8868-37DF5EED5719.png 06B593DE-8C67-4674-B15A-1E22F7478344.png B1C12C08-59A3-4C61-B5CC-85EB97815807.png 263B9AC4-6ED9-40DA-9FF1-4DCE682D1868.png FB40BF68-2B64-4717-A2EF-6E795C8B89F9.png 04EDDB9E-A43D-41D8-A636-D35DF0A98B23.png 81359EF1-64DC-4135-9DA3-2E1800DBCE54.png 7199F23C-74BF-4CF8-8982-83B9908DC9DD.png 263B9AC4-6ED9-40DA-9FF1-4DCE682D1868.png 1921810C-8B4C-4737-A7A1-68F3F8AF7FBA.png AE46A626-4D31-46E2-BC70-DF123B0657BE.png FDF29AD6-645E-4630-8CC0-F2B3D0BC2ADC.png B4DD24D1-DD33-494B-9FF7-3D7D1981C383.png AA1A9BEF-8C94-4D8C-BC5D-EDA25989D643.png 8ACA17A1-DF7E-4CF3-B47A-DF4563F32695.png AE7CCB89-5C6B-4ED9-A9BE-7F811D168CB9.png B3CB2495-4EB6-4CB0-B8A9-6FA492ED5BC1.png DCC080C5-4B66-44CE-B9C2-BA1E5A665431.png Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes